


Thunder and Comfort

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder awakens Diane and she finds comfort in Kurt's arms.  It gets smutty but then painfully sweet.  You've been warned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Comfort

Crack!

The crash of thunder woke Diane with a start. Her eyes flew open as she shot a look towards the window.

The rain had begun around dinnertime and while the cool rain dancing on their skin as they relaxed in the hot tub sounded like a good idea at first, it proved not to be. Since the gazebo hadn't yet been built over their recent indulgence they didn't factor in the rain watering down their glasses of red wine and once they began to see lightening, they decided to go inside and relax in a drier, safer climate.

She sighed and blinked a few times noticing her pulse was racing. "It's fine," Diane thought to herself. "Although that dream I was in the middle of with me arguing about eggs or something in front of, who was the judge? I know that face... Alf! That stupid puppet from 80s tv. God!" She laughed quietly to herself before looking over at Kurt who was sleeping quite peacefully next to her. She smiled as she rolled to her side and scooted back towards him, gently pulling his arm over her body. She'd never admit this out loud because it'd alienate her feminist supporters, among many other reasons, but she really did like having a man around. There was something comforting about his presence.

He stirred a bit as she settled in against him. His steady, hot breath on her neck as well as the feeling of his heart beat combined with the feeling of his hairy chest pressed against her back was rather soothing.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Diane's bare shoulder. "You okay, babe?" He asked sleepily.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. The thunder just woke me up. Go back to sleep,” she said squeezing his hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Mmm,” Kurt sleepily retorted. He sighed and pulled her closer into him.

They lay like that for several minutes but for some reason Diane just could not get past the shock of the loud noise.

“This is silly,” she thought. “I’m a grown woman and can handle this on my own.” She sighed again and tried, again, to fall asleep.

Diane began to drift off but another, albeit smaller, clap of thunder jolted her awake. It didn’t help that she’d been thinking about Will and their first dance over scotch together. It was a happy go-to memory whenever she needed to relax.

She whimpered extremely quietly and sniffled once before trying to get more comfortable in hopes that’d help her fall asleep. Somewhat subconsciously, she had been grinding her backside against Kurt throughout her fidgeting in an attempt to fall asleep and even though she didn’t notice it, he did.

“If you’re trying to turn me on, it’s working,” he whispered into her ear before flicking it with his tongue. He leaned forward and took ahold of her earlobe and began to nibble on it.

“Huh? Oh. I…” Diane started. But Kurt was clearly awake right about now and had nuzzled his way into the sweet spot in her neck. She sighed, audibly, and melted into him, completely forgetting why she was wake in the middle of the night to begin with.

Diane reached back and pulled his head closer into her before rolling over to face him. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at his beautiful bride as she settled against him. Her hand settled on his chest after having run her blood red fingernails along her torso. Her fingers combed through his chest hair and she tugged as she went in for a kiss.

Their lip lock was urgent. Instead of letting their tongues go through their usual dance, they’d begun to suck on each other’s lips. Him on her upper lip, her on his lower, sucking and tugging. Diane pressed the full length of her body against his, feeling his hardness pressed against her thigh. She circled one her fingers around one of his nipples. She was well aware of how sensitive they become and she chose this exact moment to latch on and tug.

Kurt groaned with pleasure. He began kissing her again with more intensity, his tongue parting her lips. His cock twitched against her thigh. She smiled and pulled him in closer and again pressed against him, this time using the motion as leverage to roll on top of him.

He acquiesced willingly as she straddled him. She broke their kiss to sit up straight to pull off her cream colored silk camisole. His hands grasped her breasts before it was completely off of her. He began kneading and massaging using his fingers to get her nipples even harder for him. She moaned quietly when she looked down at him.

Kurt had a big grin on his face and when he made eye contact, he raised one eyebrow, clearly thinking devilishly lascivious thoughts.

Diane leaned forward, pushing his hands closer to his body, to kiss him. He moved his hands from her chest to her hips, sliding his fingers along the curvature of her torso, feeling every last inch of her. Her breasts came to rest on his chest as he kissed him and slowly began rocking her hips on top of him.

He groaned again as she broke their kiss to nuzzle his neck. She let her tongue trace circles around his neck while making its way up to his ear. She nibbled and whispered, “take them off.”

Kurt almost immediately tugged on her sleep shorts. Diane laughed quietly as she raised her hips. “I meant your boxers but this works, too.”

She went back to working on leaving the almost hickey on his neck that she was famous for. She loved knowing he’d feel the need to cover up even if there wasn’t anything for anyone to see. He could still feel it and that was good enough for her.

He wiggled out of his shorts and the hardness of his erection pressed into wetness. Diane reached down pulling him forward to rest his cock on his stomach. She sat up and pulled her shorts off of her legs and mounted him once more.

Diane ran her hand along this thickness and continued to move her hand up his torso, lowering her hips to meet him. She rocked them gently back and forth, coating him in her wetness. She kissed him once more tweaking a nipple.

Kurt groaned and scrambled to push himself into her. “God, baby.”

“Mmm, I know,” she cooed and continued to rock her hips. She kissed him and reached down, sliding him into her.

Both moaned at the feeling, knowing very well this is where they fit best together. 

Diane grabbed Kurt’s hands and pulled them up her sides and placed them on her breasts. She squeezed her hands on top of his as her rocking became faster. Her left hand broke from his, moving her thumb up to her mouth, licking it before placing it on her clit. She flicked it in rhythm with each thrust and quickly found herself cumming.

She fell forward collapsing on top of him and changed the rhythm of her hips once again to a slower gentle rocking. Kurt moved his hands to cradle her face and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

Diane sighed and kissed him back, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. She pulled back from their kiss but settled her body against his, still rocking her hips. “I love you.”

Kurt smiled, “I love you too.” 

They kissed again still relishing the feeling of their bodies melded into one.

She pulled back, again, and whispered, “why don’t we switch places and maybe if I’m a lucky girl you can make that happen again?”

He grinned, grabbed on to her and rolled on top, never once pulling out of her.

Their kisses continued to be sweet and gentle. While it was a wonderful feeling, Diane wasn’t kidding about the possibility of a second orgasm.

She moved her hands down to his hips and dug her nails into him, pulling him into her, spurring him to action.

His thrusts were deep and slow. One at a time. He knew how crazy this drove her.

Her body lurched forward with each thrust. She growled when he grinned at her.

“Come on! You’re torturing me!!” She wrapped her legs around his hips in an attempt to pull him into her. “Please?”

Her begging seemed to do nothing but fuel his evil actions.

“Kurt! Please?”

He leaned forward and kissed her deep, laughing into her mouth.

Diane knew what she had to do. Turnabout is fair play after all… With one swift movement she grasped both of his nipples and twisted them.

Kurt shuddered and drove into her hard and fast, his balls bouncing off her ass.

She knew it wouldn’t be long before he came and she could feel another one building within her. Diane repositioned her hips and rocked back and forth with him, grinding her clit into his pelvis.

“Oh god,” she moaned as she release his nipples and put her hands on his back. “It’s right there. Don’t stop. Please?” She dug her nails into his flesh as she climaxed again.

This last little bit of pain combined with Diane’s spasms around his thick cock was more than enough to push him over the edge.

He grunted as he thrust one last time, deep in her and collapsed on top of her. Diane’s arms pulled him in and ran her hands up and down his back, gently, eliciting chills.

He shivered and began to roll over to his side of the bed.

“No,” she said, holding on tight. “Just another minute like this. Please?”

Kurt nodded and kissed her. There was something about her kisses that made him feel whole, regardless of whether they were clothed or not.

Diane let her legs fall to the bed and moved her hands to his face. She gently pulled him back and smiled.

He rolled off of her, pulling out and immediately feeling the void. Kurt laid on his back and Diane rested her head on his chest. 

He wrapped his arm around her, “babe? You okay?” He looked down when she didn’t respond but noticed she had already fallen asleep. Kurt smiled and sighed and he too fell asleep. It seems whatever had caused her to awaken so suddenly was no longer an issue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thunder and Comfort V2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044169) by [aerosmiley219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219)




End file.
